Off the Isle
by DisneyDescendantsIsLife
Summary: What would have happened if Beast had taken the kids off the Isle at a young age, and tries to have them adopted by hero parents? How would our four take to being ripped away from everything and everyone they've ever known? And can they learn to trust the people their parents have told them ruined their life for years on end, or will Auradon fall to these adorable baddies?
1. Auradon

Off the Isle-Chapter One

 **A/N: So, here are the ages for each of the canon characters**

 **Audrey: 6 Jane: 4 Chad: 8 Ben: 7 Doug: 7 Lonnie: 8**

 **Jay: 8 Carlos: 4 Mal: 6 Evie: 7**

 **And descriptions for my O.C characters.**

 **Cesar White, Son of Snow White. Messy black hair and ice blue eyes. 5.**

 **Mason, Son of Ariel. Shaggy red hair and ocean blue eyes. 5.**

 **Aileen, Daughter of Ariel. Long red hair and big icy blue eyes. 5.**

 **Karolina, Daughter of Captain Hook. Long blonde hair and deep blueish grayish eyes. Wears glasses after arriving in Auradon. 4.**

 **Jake, Son of Ursula. Gaunt and bony, with incredibly pale skin and tawny hair. A strange one green eye, one blue eye for eye color. 5.**

 **Avalon, Daughter of Gaston. Long raven black hair and blue-gray eyes. 6.**

 **Seth, Son of Rupunzel and Flynn. Messily styled dirty blonde hair, with his mother's light green eyes. 6.**

 **Ally, daughter of Cruella de Vil. Long brown hair, with white tips. Freckles, lots and lots of freckles, and pale skin. Big chocolate brown eyes, Carlos's twin sister.**

 **3rd Person Point of View**

Beast watched his son play, the seven-year-olds riled honey brown hair falling into his green eyes as he practiced Jr. Tourney with Seth, Cesar, Doug, Mason and Chad. Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Aileen sat on the side lines, cheering on their best friends, and he watched amused and delighted as Ben cut across the field, scoring goal after goal. His son would be an an amazing tourney player some day. His thought wandered back to the children on the Isle, as it usually did when was watching his son, and how it wasn't fair for them to be trapped on the isle for things they had not done. He finally had been able to do something about it, but he wasn't sure how well the Heroes would take to his new proclamation. He signed the paper he had been holding, calling for Lumiere as he bellowed,"Get the ships ready, it's happening!"

 **Mal's P.O.V**

My mother stood in front of me, her face cherry red as she hollered,"YOU HELPED SOMEONE?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, AURADON? YOU ARE ROTTEN TO THE CORE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! IF I EVER HEAR YOU DID SOMETHING KIND AGAIN, YOU'LL WISH I HAD THROWN YOU TO TICK-TOCK WHEN YOU WHERE YOUNGER!" I trembled, my eyes watering as she painfully grabbed my arm, half twisting it as she dragged me to my room. Out of nowhere, three soldiers came in, heavily armored and holding working stun guns, as they yelled at my mom to give me to them, or else. My mother gawked at them, but before she could throw a hissy-fit, one shot her with a dart. She fell, dragging me down, but the uniformed guards pulled me up as I tried to escape their grip, terrified. They quieted me, gently holding me as they carried me to a dock, and I really started fighting once I saw a guard holding a bloodied and battered Carlos, I used my last resort. "JAY!" My shriek cut through the air, and suddenly, there was a furious eight-year-old pounding on the guards helmet, disorienting him and pulling me away. We ran, weaving through the crowds and avoiding other guards, until I saw a screeching blue-haired seven-year-old, tears streaming down her face,and pointed Evie out to Jay. He doubled back, fury in his eyes as he put me on top a trashcan, and hurled himself at the guard, causing the guard to stumble and drop Evie, who quickly located and ran over to me. Jay then saw the guard carrying Carlos, and he jumped him too, as he ran away with the four-year-old, his eyes full of concern. As soon as he got back, Evie asked him, her voice trembling,"What's happening Jay? I was with my mom, and then people burst in, and pulled me away from her, yelling as they were bringing me to the docks... Jay, I'm scared." Her chocolate colored eyes were tearing up, her little hands raising to wipe away the tears. Jay's expression changed, his face turning protective as he stated," I won't let anyone..." He was cut off as some one caught him, ripping Carlos away, as they put Jay into a metal container that was more than a little roomy, and picked up me and Evie. I thrashed, as they talked into the head piece they were wearing,"I got the last four. Ready the ship #10, passengers are: Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. Jay, son of Jafar. Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil. Jake, son of Ursula. Avalon, daughter of Gaston. Karolina, daughter of Captain Hook. And the only one missing now is Ally, daughter of Cruella de Vil." As he said Ally, Carlos's little chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, as he rasped,"Where is she, where is she! You have to take her away from...away from mother...please, save her!" His eyes were filled to the brim with tears as he proclaimed this, and I could feel tears dripping down my face. Ally. She was Carlos's twin sister, a shy little thing, and she was kinda like a little sister to all of us. Jay was fighting harder, demanding that they let him out, and let go of his...family. Suddenly, another voice boomed from the little black box."We found her! She was hiding behind a pile of science related books in a shabby tree house." I felt relief course through my veins, and I could hear them saying that we were going...to Auradon.


	2. Crushes

_**A/N: So, I don't know how many of you watch Once Upon a Time, but that's what I'm imaging the Disney characters to look like, because of the fact that it's a live movie, not an animated one, okay? and mostly when they're in the Enchanted Forest, not StoryBrook. And thank you for the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much when you take a little time out of your day to tell me how I'm doing, it means so much! Also, I can't take credit for the second stanza of Ben's**_ ** _poem, it was in Mal's Spell Book, and Carlos and Evie made it up to tease Mal. One Stanza in Ben's Poem is 6 lines._**

 **Mal's P.O.V**

As we quietly sat in the passenger seats, (Well, most of us, Jay was growling like an animal...) when suddenly Ally walked in cautiously, her brown eyes scanning the room for danger, relaxing as she met Carlos's gaze. She walked in, giving all of us hugs, (meaning me, Evie, the metal box Jay was in, and Carlos.) You could see the tension drain out of Carlos as he had his twin safe,sound, and away from their mother. She talked to us for a while, before sitting next to Karolina, Captain Hook's daughter. Those two were the best of friends, despite being about as compatible as oil and water. Karolina was a hotheaded, stubborn, independent, and athletic four-year-old, while Ally was a shy, quiet, nerdy, and incredibly clumsy four-year-old. The two began talking, keeping each other entertained for the rest of the voyage. Once we arrived at the docks, Carlos dragged his sister away from Karolina, and to our little group. Jay took a protective stance in front of us, while Evie stood behind me with both Ally and Carlos. There were people everywhere, stopping to look at Isle kids, and occasionally picking one up and walking to some sort of table. Jake, Ursula's kid, walked up to us, trembling as he quietly whispered,"Jay, what are they doing?" Jay shrugged, still in a defensive position in front of us. An, "They're putting us up for adoption," shocked everyone, and we all turned to see Ally, and followed her gaze to a banner hanging up, with the words "ADOPTION DAY!" Then, out of nowhere, a little girl came up, covered from head to toe in pink, and began examining Ally and Carlos. Then, to my absolute horror, shouted,"MAMA! PAPA! I WANT THESE TWO!" I saw a women walk up, arm in arm with a tall prince, as they scooped up a terrified Ally and Carlos before I could move. I whipped around, looking for Jay, and was surprised to see him fighting a women with long black hair for Evie, when two guards came up and pulled Jay off, restraining him. I tried to run up to help him, but out of nowhere someone grabbed me, putting me up in the air, and started walking to the tables, and all i could think about is how quickly everything I had ever known went down the drain.

 **Carlos's P.O.V**

As we were carried back to what our new family called home, I held Ally's hand, as Audrey, our new sister, constantly talked on and on, just talking about pretty much anything. When we reached the house, Ally jumped off the carriage, running up to the horses, and gently stroking them. She had a sort of, how can I put it, fascination with animals, big or small, including... _dogs_. I shuddered as I thought about big, hulking, hairy beast,and I heard giggling, looking up, I froze, staring at the monstrous beast over Ally, and as it started to turn towards me, I ran off into the forest shrieking. I wove between trees, but when I couldn't move fast enough, I felt the sharp sting of the tree branches as they cut through my skin, and I felt the hot tears pour down my cheeks, tears started because of fear and pain, and I hadn't even realized how deep into the forest I had gone. I couldn't see anything, and the shadows around me appeared to move, forming the shapes of monsters, and I swear I could hear my mother's crazed voice, demanding I go to her now. I cowered, just trying to remember all the good memories I had on the Isle, with Ally, Mal, Jay, and Evie. Suddenly I heard a voice, yelling my name, worried.

 **Ally's P.O.V**

I watched in horror as Carlos ran off, before I remembered the fact he was terrified of dogs. Mom had tried to get both of us to be incredibly fearful of dogs, but it had only worked on Carlos, because he hadn't read what I had. I had read book after book, all on stories of our history, and fantasy books. I saw that dogs were gentle, loving creatures, but Carlos refused to read because dogs were mentioned, and he preferred science books, anyway. The great dane layed at my feet, and I hopped on the dogs back as he stood, then bounded into the forest, following Carlos's scent. I yelled his name, ducking as the dog ran under branches, and nearly got knocked off twice. Once I reached the spot where Carlos was, I left the dog by a tree and made my way towards Carlos. As I dragged Carlos to his feet, he asked me how I had gotten here so fast. I avoided his question, instead yelling at him, my eyes filling with tears. "You could've been hurt, or gotten lost, or worse!" "Why are you so worried?" "Carlos, please! You have to promise me you won't leave this house without me again!" He got a sudden look of realization, and he hugged me. "I promise, Ally, I promise. Now, how are we getting out of here?" "Trust me, you're going to want to close your eyes, your not going to like this..."

 **Jay's P.O.V**

I sat in the corner, tears falling silently out of the corners of my eyes, as I buried my head in my hands. I had failed them, all of them. Evie, Mal, Carlos, and little Ally. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I glanced up brokenly, my fighting spirit gone. There was a happy couple in front of me, concern written on their faces. They asked me was wrong, and i heard myself reply, "They took them, all of them. They tore apart my family. I couldn't protect them..." The tears came heavier, and i could see pity in the eyes of this couple. They picked me up, and I just lied limply in their arms as they carried me to the tables. I watched them fill out the paperwork, and noticed their names. _Oh, great of course._ They turned to me, asking me who my parents were. I looked up at them and weakly said, "I don't know who my mom is. And if I tell you who my dad is, you won't want me anymore." They looked at me funny, and the women with silky black hair assured me they would. I glanced up, and mumbled a sad, almost scared, "Jafar." I could see the shock on their faces, and they still filled out the paperwork, much to my surprise.

 **Mal's P.O.V**

I sighed as the Fairy Godmother held my hand and half dragged me to the king's castle, her four-year-old, Jane, staring at me with big eyes. She kind of reminded me of Ally and Carlos when we had first met, staring at me but hiding behind her mother whenever she looked at me and I was looking back. We walked in, and I sat in the corner of the field, missing my friends. They were more like family, and I was jerked back to the present by a boy. His rumpled, honey brown hair was falling into his green eyes, and he was less than a rulers length in front of me. He stared at me, before asking, "Who...are you?" I glared up at him, fighting the rising blush in my cheeks as I mumbled, "I'm Mal. I'm from the Isle." His eyes were staring right at me, and I felt as though he was staring into my soul. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I remembered when Evie had said this is what it felt like when she had a crush on Anthony Tremaine, from the Isle. I looked away, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him holding two books and he had a laptop bag around his chest. He called me, and I turned to look at him. He pulled a purple leather notebook out of his bag, and one pencil and a black pen. he offered the to me. I looked at him, and lamely mumbled,"I don't have money." He looked at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he said, "Consider it a gift." He left the note book and drawing tools next to me, walking away, as he turned back, shouting, "I forget to mention, I'm Ben." He turned back around, dashing away, and i picked up the notebook, drawing the guy on the first page.

 **Ben's P.O.V**

I sat in my room, holding a notebook. I couldn't stop thinking about the purple headed girl I had met earlier, with the jade eyes, and the most adorable smile. I grinned my crooked grin, and wrote a poem about a guy who had fallen in love with a girl, and the guy was totally not me.

 _A totally ordinary guy,_

 _Who was just catching a butterfly,_

 _happened to be in the gardens,_

 _before he saw_ _a purple flame,_

 _a truly magnificent girl who was far from lame._

 _He felt awed as he approached her_

 _His heart's all aflutter,_

 _His brain's turned to butter,_

 _His forehead is bathed in sweat,_

 _but whenever he's near her,_

 _His life becomes clearer,_

 _and he knows what he's living for_

I sighed, my grin intensifying as I thought about tomorrow, when i would be able to see her again, because of the fact it would be the adoption day party, where everyone in the entire kingdom would be there. My purple headed mystery girl, Mal, I remembered her name, and I promised myself that I'd be her knight in shining armor. I would make her life a fairy tale.


End file.
